Louis (Shrek) film series
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of the 2001-2011 Dreamworks' animated film series Shrek. Cast *Shrek - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Shrek (Human) - Kristoff (Frozen) *Donkey - Elliot (Open Season) *Donkey (Stallion) - Buck (Home on the Range) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Princess Anna (Frozen) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Peaches (Ice Age series) *Lord Farquaad - Jafar (Aladdin) *Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Puss in Boots - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Gingy - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *The Three Blind Mice - Remy, Emile (Ratatouille) and Templeton the Rat (Charlotte's Web) *The Three Little Pigs - Pumbaa (The Lion King), Tantor (Tarzan) and Wilbur the Pig (Charlotte's Web) *The Big Bad Wolf - Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Pinocchio - Olaf (Frozen) *The Magic Mirror - Genie (Aladdin) *Queen Lilliam - Elinor (Brave) *King Harold - King Fergus (Brave) *King Harold (Frog) - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) *Prince Charming - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Fairy Godmother - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Shrek (Human) - Kristoff (Frozen) *Donkey (Stallion) - Buck (Home on the Range) *Dronkeys - Shellie, Yokko and Eggbert (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Artie - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Merlin - Himself (Disney) *Shrek's Children - Julian (OC), Amelia (OC) and Gummy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Snow White - Herself (Disney) *Cinderella - Herself (Disney) *The Seven Dwarfs - Himself (Disney) *Sleeping Beauty - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Rapunzel - Herself (Disney) *Doris - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Rumpelstiltskin - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Fifi (Rumpelstiltskin's Goose) - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Kitty Softpaws - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Humpty Dumpty - Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Jack & Jill - Lickboot and Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Mother Goose - Kevin (Up) Other Cast *Thelonius - Knuckles (The Swan Princess 2: Escape to the Castle Mountain) *Monsieur Hood - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Merry Men - Gaston's Henchmen (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Papa Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Mama Bear - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Baby Bear - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) *Donkey's Old Owner - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Peter Pan - Himself (Disney) *Tinkerbell - Herself (Disney) *The Seven Dwarfs - Themselves (Disney) *The Angry Mob - Hunters (Open Season) and Loggers (Rio 2) *Captain of the Guards - Razoul (Aladdin) *Witch - Eden (Aladdin TV Series) *Guard who breaks witch's broom - One of the guards from Aladdin *Couple of children from "The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Vanellope Von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) *Witches - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone), Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) and Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Fairy Godmothers - Flora, Fauna, and Merywether (Sleeping Beauty) *Pied Piper - Himself (Disney) *Frog - The Frog (The Aristocats) *Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Mister Geppetto - Duke of Weselton (Frozen) *Bird Fiona sings to - Birds (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Shrek (Disguised as a Knight) - The Night Watcher (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" - Lady Julianna (Quest For Camelot) *Woman cheering "Alright!" - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) *Guard next to Farquaad - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Herald - Roger (The Swan Princess) *Little Red Riding Hood - Herself (Simsala Grimm) *Little Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Fancy Man - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Fancy Boy - Curdie (The Princess and the Globin) *Three Barn Girls - Kayley (Quest For Camelot), Giselle (Enchanted) and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Announcer - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Hansel and Gretel - Themselves (Simsala Grimm) *Tom Thumb - Cornelius (Thumbelina; 1994) *Thumbelina - herself (1994 version) *Mongo the Giant Gingerbread - Goliath the Giant Pickle (VeggieTales) *Guinevere and Tiffany - Twilight Sparkle and Applejack (human; My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Wendy Darling - herself (Disney) *Michael Darling - Himself (Disney) *Headless Horseman - himself (Disney version) *The Evil Queen - herself (Disney version) *Sir Lancelot - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *Suzy - Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) *Sugar - Annie Onion (VeggieTales) *Brogan the Ogre - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Cookie the Ogre - King Gator (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Gretched the Ogre - Ellie (Ice Age) *Witches - Various Witches *Ogres - Various Crocodiles *Angry Boy - Lampwick (Pinocchio) *Angry Boy's Father - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Various party guests - Various Characters *Jiminy Cricket - Himself (Disney) *Royal Messenger - Gru (Despicable Me) *Imelda - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Commander - Captain of the Royal Guards (Tangled) *Guards - Guards (Tangled) *The Three Diablos - Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie (The Aristocats) Films *''Louis (Shrek) (2001)'' *''Louis in Swamp Karaoke Dance Party'' *''Louis 3-D: Jafar's Ghost'' *''Louis (Shrek) 2'' *''Hollywood Idol'' *''Louis (Shrek) the Third'' *''Louis the Halls'' *''Louis Forever After'' *''Scared Louis-Less'' *''Elliot's Christmas Louistacular'' *''Danny in Boots'' *''Louis (Shrek) 5'' TV Series *''The Adventures of Danny'' Videogames *''Louis Super Slam'' *''Louis Smash and Crash Racing'' Gallery Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Shrek Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Shrek (Human) Elliot.png|Elliot as Donkey Buck strong.png|Buck as Donkey (Stallion) Anna 3088.png|Anna as Princess Fiona (Human) Peaches.jpg|Peaches as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Jafar (Aladdin).jpg|Jafar as Lord Farquaad Momma Dino main.png|Momma Dino as The Dragon Danny.jpg|Danny as Puss in Boots JuniorAsparagusPicture15.png|Junior Asparagus as Gingy Remy the Rat.jpg|Remmy, Emile.jpg|Emile Templeton in Charlotte's Web 2.jpg|and Templeton the Rat as Three Blind Mice Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa, Tantor tarzan.jpg|Tantor, Wilbur-Screenshots-charlottes-web-38784546-1128-635.jpg|and Wilbur as Three Little Pigs Chungu.png|Chungu as Big Bad Wolf Movies Frozen Olaf 054140 .jpg|Olaf as Pinocchio Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as The Magic Mirror Queen-Elinor-Brave.jpg|Queen Elinor as Queen Lilliam King fergus.jpg|King Fergus as King Harold Jean Bob in The Swan Princess 2 Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Jean Bob as King Harold (Frog) Prince Hans.png|Prince Hans as Prince Charming Sleeping-beauty-disney-movie-image-maleficent1.jpg|Maleficent as Fairy Godmother Babydinos.png|Shellie, Yokko and Eggbert as Dronkeys Wart-the-sword-in-the-stone-83.7.jpg|Wart as Artie Merlin disney.png|Merlin Baby_Jullian.png|Julian (OC) Amelia_(Dragon).png|Amelia (OC), Gummy dancing by helgih-d47i1vu.gif|and Gummy as Shrek's Children Cinderella redesign (closeup1).jpg|Cinderella Snow White in Sofia the First.jpg|Snow White The-Seven-Dwarfs-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-6412671-800-429.jpg|The Seven Dwarfs DP-Aurora.jpg|Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel Anastasia Tremaine.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine as Doris KINGCANDY.png|King Candy as Rumpelstiltskin Savio.png|Savio as Fifi the Goose Sawyer005.jpg|Sawyer as Kitty Softpaws Plankton (TV Series).jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Humpty Dumpty Lickboot.jpg|Lickboot, AuntfiggHqdefault-0.jpg|and Pristine Figg as Jack & Jill Widow-Tweed-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Widow Tweed as Imelda KevinBird.jpg|Kevin as Mother Goose Knuckles (The Swan Princess).jpg|Knuckles as Thelonius Gaston1.jpg|Gaston as Monsieur Hood Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3019-1-.jpg|Gaston's Henchmen as Merry Men Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Papa Bear Rebecca Cunningham-5.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Mama Bear Kit Cloudkicker.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Baby Bear Cruella_De_Vil.png|Cruella De Vil as Donkey's Old Owner Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan Tinker Bell in Peter Pan.jpg|Tinker Bell thO2OB7F32.jpg|Hunters Blu_100-Jewel_100_159.jpg|and Loggers as Angry Mob Snapshot20051019162445.jpg|Razoul as Captain of the Guards Seg051.jpg|Eden as Witch Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps_com-5868.jpg|One of the guards as Guard who breaks witch's broom NEW_Vanellope_von_Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz Taffyta.jpg|and Taffyta Muttonfudge as Couple of children from "The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe Sword-disneyscreencaps com-7051.jpg|Madame Mim Morgana.jpg|Morgana Ursula the little mermaid.jpg|and Ursula as Witches FloraFaunaMerryweather.jpg|Flora, Fauna and Merrywheater as Fairy Godmothers Pied Paper.jpg|Pied Piper Thefrog.jpg|The Frog as Frog Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Snake The duke of weaseltown.jpg|Duke of Weselton as Mister Geppetto 649248_1298576739905_full.jpg|Birds as Bird Fiona sings to 334fdea8407351dec4d2595511268ba9.jpg|The Night Watcher as Shrek (Disguised as a Knight) Lady_Juliana.jpg|Lady Julianna as Woman who screams "Give him the chair Thumbs-Up-Wendy-gravity-falls-34520401-1366-768.png|Wendy Corduroy as Woman cheering "Alright Tangled ever after hiccunzel style by darkmousyxkagome-d86y4jb.jpg|Priest as Priest Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Captain Phoebus as Guard next to Farquaad LordRogers1.png|Rogers as Herald Little red riding hood.png|Little Red Riding Hood as Herself (Simsala Grimm) Ariel-1.png|Ariel as Little Mermaid Naveen (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Naveen as Fancy Man Curide.png|Curdie as Fancy Boy Kayley from Quest for Camelot.jpg|Kayley, Giselle-0.jpg|Giselle, Belle in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Belle (Animated) as Three Barn Girls Jane in Tarzan & Jane.jpg|Jane Porter as Announcer Hansel and Gretel.jpg|Hansel and Gretel (Simsala Grimm Version) ThZ2THHXF2.jpg|Cornelious Thumbelina don bluth characters.jpg|Thumbelina Goliath the Big Pickle.jpg|Goliath as Mongo Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls).png|Twilight Sparkle (human) Mrs Applejack says to buy ourselves time EG2.png|and Applejack (human) as Guinevere and Tiffany Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling Michael Darling PP.jpg|Michael Darling Iceraichabodmrtoad5626.jpg|Headless Horseman as himself Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg|The Evil Queen as herself Sword-disneyscreencaps com-339.jpg|Sir Kay as Sir Lancelot Category:Davidchannel Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek The Third Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Forever After Movie Spoofs Category:Puss in Boots Movie Spoof Category:Davidchannel Dreamworks Movie-Spoofs